narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nikorai Uchiha
Nikorai Uchiha (ニコライサスケ, Uchiha Nikorai) znany również jako Pierwszy Rifukage (山影, Shodai Rifukage; dosłownie Pierwszy/Załorzyciel Cień Liścia). Mędrzec oraz jinchūriki demonicznej czteroogoniastej małpy. Dawniej niewolnik Iwagakure. Po opanowaniu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana założył Tenohiragakure i został jej pierwszym Kage. Historia thumb|left|12-letni Nikorai ze swoją bestiąRodzice Nikoraia pochodzili z Konohagakure. Pewnego dnia oboje zostali uwięzieni w Iwagakure, gdzie urodził się mały Nikorai. Wszyscy niewolnicy byli wykorzystywani jako tania siła robocza, a z rozkazu Onokiego w małym Nikoraiu zapieczętowano Son-Gōku (żaden dotychczasowy jinchūriki z Iwagakure nie dał rady opanować bestii więc Tsuchikage postanowił wykorzystać bestię inaczej). Planem było wyposzczenie chłopca i odesłanie do Konohy po czym wyzwolenie bestii by ta zniszczyła wioskę. Mimo wszystko rodzice Nikoraia wzmocnili pieczęć małego Uchihy by tylko on mógł ją zdjąć. Oczywiście shinobi z Iwy o tym nie wiedzieli i odesłali do Konohy Nikoraia wraz z jego starszym bratem Aobeto Uchiha. Po przybyciu do wioski Aobeto składa wyjaśnienia Trzeciemu Hokage oraz ujawnia, że Czteroogoniasty nie wydostanie się z Nikoraia. Hiruzen rozumie sytuację oraz informuje chłopców o Masakrze Klanu Uchiha. Nikorai nie znający swojego klanu i nierozumiejący sytuacji po prostu spuszcza głowę. Pół roku później, Nikorai i Aobeto mieszkają w wynajętym domu. Dotarła do nich wiadomość że po odejściu dwóch Uchiha reszcie niewolników udało się uciec i żyją obecnie jako koczownicy. Niestety rodzice chłopców zginęli. Nikorai tak bardzo to przeżywał, że podczas samotnego treningu aktywuje swój pierwszy Sharingan. Aobeto od nadmiaru smutnych emocji przebudził w sobie kalejdoskop i zaczął pracować w ANBU by opiekować się swoją jedyną rodziną. W wieku 10 lat Nikorai rozpoczął Akademię Shinobi. Pomimo poznania Sasuke Uchihy nie nawiązali oni ze sobą bliższych relacji gdyż ich nindo zbytnio się różniło. Wygląd thumb|left|100px|Nikorai w I częściMa sterczące czerwone włosy, brązowe oczy i owalną twarz. W pierwszej serii jego włosy były znacznie krótsze, zaś w drugiej urosły, a pod prawym okiem widnieje blizna. W pierwszej serii był niski. Ubierał się w czarną podkoszulkę na krótki rękaw. Rękaw i boki koszulki były jasno niebieskie podobnie jak kołnierz. Nosi krótkie białe spodenki oraz jako trampki i białe skarpety. W drugiej części zakłada czarną podkoszulkę bez rękawów, długie białe spodnie, oraz takie same buty jak gdy był dzieckiem tylko, że większe. Dodatkowo nosi białą bluzę na długi rękaw. Bluza jest zapinana na guziki oraz posiada czarny kołnież oraz czarne ściągacze na nadgarstakach. Osobowość Nikorai jest osobą arogancką, ale i opanowaną i spokojną. Woli walczyć sam (Sona Gokū uważa za część siebie) i pokłada pełną wiarę w swoją siłę i moc. Popiera działania swojego senseia. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Katon Doton Suiton Dōjutsu Sharingan thumb|100px|Sharingan NikoraiaNikorai swój pierwszy Sharingan aktywował podczas samotnych treningów. Chłopak mimo to w niedługim okresie czasu chłopak rozwinął go do jego pełnej formy. Za jego pomocą potrafi tworzyć dokładne kopie technik taijutsu i ninjutsu mimo to są one niestety nieco słabsze od oryginału. Mangekyō Sharingan thumb|left|Nikorai z Mangekyō SharinganemNikorai aktywował swój Mangekyō Sharingan gdy Aobeto zabił jego przyjaciele z drużyny Takayumę Takeru. Początkowo chłopak po prostu zaczął zamieniać się w Son Gokū, mimo to dzięki Satsuki zaczął się opanowywać i czuć potworny ból w obu oczach. Jego Kalejdoskop ma kształt trzech powiększonych tomoe ułożonych w kręgu. Kółka w łezkach są czerwone. Dzięki swojemu kalejdoskopowi rozwinął swój naturalny talent obserwacji, tworząc Uwolnienie Pryzmatu. Mianowicie element ten daje mu możliwość widzenia wszystkiego pod każdym kątem dowolnym okiem. Może również za pomocą tego elementu określić dane danego jutsu (jego zasięg, typ i rangę). Prócz tego za pomocą lewego oka włada Tsukuyomi, a prawym Amaterastu, przez co chłopak jest w stanie władać Susanoo. Jego Susanoo ma magentową barwę. Po raz pierwszy używa tej mocy podczas pogoni za Sasuke, gdzie to przebudza klatkę piersiową. Jego niekompletne Susanoo w formie szkieletu, ma na czaszce nad "oczami", dwa trójkąty (przypominające szybkę od kasku), oraz zyskuje na czaszce kościany irokez. Dodatkowo gdy wytwarza swojemu szkieletowi dodatkowe ramiona, zostają pokryte one tkanką mięśniową, a "szybka" opuszcza się na oczy. Gdy jego Susanoo jest już kompletne, zostaje pokryte "skórą" zyskuje uniesione włosy oraz szaty. W dodatku posiada niematerialny 'Pieczętujący Miecz Płomieni '''broń zdolną do zapieczętowania technik uwolnienia ognia, wiatru i Kekkei Genkai z nich tworzonych. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Genjutsu thumb|[[Sharingan: Taiho]] Senjutsu thumb|left|Nikorai w trybie mędrca Raiton Transformacja Jinchūriki ::: ''Patrz: Formy jinchūriki Nikorai Uchiha Fabuła Część I Drużyna 19 thumb|left|Drużyna 19W wieku 12 lat Nikorai przystępuje na egzamin potwierdzający ukończenie Akademii Shinobi i pełnoprawne bycie Geninem. Nikorai zdaje egzamin bez trudu, mimo to nie jako najlepszy uczeń tylko średnio. Zostaje przydzielony do drużyny z Satsuki Flosa i Takeru Takayuma jako Drużyna 19. Następnego dnia Takeru przychodzi godzinę przed spotkaniem z senseiem, Satsuki na umówioną godzinę, a Nikorai godzinę spóźniony. Mimo to nauczyciel pojawia się jeszcze godzinę później, a jest nim Hatsuya Kimakura. Hatsuya prosi wszystkich o powiedzenie czegoś o sobie. Nikorai słucha opowiadań na temat poglądów jego kolegów z drużyny po czym mówi, że tak naprawdę bez mocy nie da się nic osiągnąć. Takeru mówi iż najważniejsza jest siła więzów między ludzkich, po czym Nikorai podkreśla słowo siła. Hatsuya uspokaja chłopców mówiąc iż oboje mają racje, po czym stwierdza, że z przyjemnością iż postanawia być ich mentorem i od teraz są oni pełnoprawnymi genninami. Satsuki postanowiła to uczcić i zaprosić swoich nowych kolegów z drużyny na ramen. Takeru od razu się zgadza, gdyż był głodny, zaś Nikorai bierze różowowłosą na ręce i mówi że woli zająć się nią. Pierwsza misja Egzamin na chūnina thumb|150px|Nikorai podczas egzaminu Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Palmy Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Shinobi